


1. skoldag

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories





	1. skoldag

”Är du nervös?”

Isak skakar på huvudet åt Evens fråga samtidigt som han klämmer hårdare om hans hand. Han är inte nervös. Eller, han är så vansinnigt jäkla nervös att magen håller på att gå i bitar och han var tvungen att gå på toa två gånger innan de gick hemifrån. En liten studentlägenhet i Trondheim som Isak kan kalla hemma. Deras hem. Igen.

”Okej, vad fint” svarar Even och tar upp deras händer och ger Isaks knogar en kyss. ”Saknar du Jonas idag?” Isak nickar och kollar rakt fram på gatan medan det rumlar om i Isaks mage igen. Det gör han, och Eva. Första dagen på Nissen, det var ju inte ens jämförbart med detta liksom. Få schema på nätet, fixa lägenhet, packa, hitta ny matbutik. Vissa delar av det som Even tyckte var mer spännande än honom. ”Kolla baby vilka fina fönster”, kunde han ropa ut när han satt och bläddrade igenom annonser på mobilen. Det kan ju seriöst bara vara Even som bryr sig om fönstren i en studentlägenhet. Han kramar om Evens hand lite extra igen och ger dem en liten sving i luften.

Isak harklar sig och mumlar lite. ”Mm. Du är fin idag.” Even ler åt honom samtidigt som han tar stora steg. För stora, det går för fort på något sätt. Han skjuter ner näsan i Evens hoodie och känner sig som alla åldrar på en gång. ”Du går för fort”, han gnäller, han känner det. ”Men du ska ju vara där om tjugo, baby”. Isak biter sig i läppen och famlar med blixtlåset på tröjan med sin lediga hand. ”Du går ändå för fort.”

Even stannar plötsligt upp och drar Isak med i rörelsen som blir en kram. ”Isak, det kommer bli fint idag. Du är grym och kommer träffa andra som gillar samma grejer som du.” Han rufsar om i Isaks hår och vaggar dem lite där de står på trottoaren och trycker Isak närmare honom. ”De kommer fatta vad du snackar om. Du kommer tycka det är svinlyxigt alltså.” Isak ler lite och borrar in näsan i Evens jeansjacka. Lukten av Even gör honom fortfarande hög.

”Svinlyxigt alltså”, han ler fortfarande medan han upprepar vad Even precis sa. Han känner i sin kropp hur Even ler tillbaks. ”Ja, du kommer ju tycka det. Jag vet det baby. Ska vi fortsätta?” 

*

”Jag ska nog gå resten själv”, säger Isak och stannar upp. Han kan se campus och det känns som att det bokstavligen talat tornar upp sig framför honom. Even tittar lite forskande på honom. Aldrig dömande, aldrig någonsin. ”Säker? Du kommer ihåg hur du...” Isak avbryter honom med en kyss. ”Ja, jag kommer ihåg vad ingången ligger.” De hade varit och rekat i söndags. Känna på nerverna och hitta vägen. Han behöver gå själv nu och bara fokusera på vad som ska hända just ju.

Even smeker honom över kinden och kysser honom. ”Du är också så fin idag.” Isak ler mot honom och tar ett litet steg mot honom, komma lite närmare medan han kan. ”Cheezy.” Even knäpper honom på näsan och kysser honom en gång till. ”Du älskar det.” Isak svarar honom snabbt. ”Älskar dig.” Even ler retsamt mot honom och lägger huvudet på sned. ”Vem är det som är cheezy nu då?”Isak lägger armarna om Evens nacke och gör ett litet segertecken med fingrarna. ”Det är nog jag alltså.”

*

”Kan jag sitta här?”

Det börjar fyllas på med folk i salen för uppropet och han blir plötsligt lite osäker på var han borde sätta sig. Killen han precis frågat svarar inte utan tittar bara rakt ut i luften. Isak harklar sig lite och frågar igen för han vet inte hur han ska ta sig ur det annars. Killen spritter till och drar ut en hörlur från örat. ”Sorry, hörde inte. Ja, sätt dig.” Han lyfter ner sin väska från stolen och Isak sätter sig lite försiktigt. Han biter sig i läppen igen. ”Tack.” Killen vinkar lite med handen och ler mot honom. ”Får hälsa ordentligt. Erik heter jag.” Isak ler tillbaks och drar ner blixtlåset på hoodien lite.

”Isak.”

*

Det snurrar runt i huvudet av all information, nya ansikten på lärare, faddrar, kursare, bibliotek och salar han aldrig sett och han stirrar ner lite i mobilen nu när de är klara bara för att jorda sig. Even hade messat honom två hjärtan två minuter innan uppropet började och han hade svarat med tre. Han ångrar sig nu att han inte bad Even möta upp honom när de var klara. Skärmen är helt svart och blank.

Han tittar upp i den lilla klungan de står i och alla ser lite trötta ut. Han vill dra nu, hem till Even som inte börjar förrän imorgon. Han vill äta äggröra och spela TV-spel. Allt annat kan vänta just idag.

”Så Erik, Viktor, Anna?”, han ler lite frågande när han vänder sig till henne. Hon nickar. ”Vi ses imorgon.”

*

Han behöver bara gå en liten bit på vägen som han gick till campus innan han ser honom sittandes på en parkbänk. Finaste Even någonsin. ”Hur visste du var jag var?”, frågar Isak medan han ställer sig mellan Evens ben. ”Kände på mig det jag.”, svarar Even och stryker honom över knäna. ”Hur var din dag?” Isak ler när han svarar. ”Det var fett. Och jävligt mycket info”. ”Nöjd?”, frågar Even. Isak nickar. För trött för att berätta om allting just nu. Men senare idag så. ”Vad har du gjort idag?” frågar Isak honom. ”Druckit kaffe, ritat, köpt pennor.” Even tittar upp på honom och famlar lite med fingrarna upp över Isaks lår. ”Är du nervös?” frågar Isak honom, även om det är mer av ett konstaterande. Han ser ju det. Even nickar. ”Så jävla nervös.” Isak böjer sig ner och drar med näsan över hans. ”Kommer gå fint baby. Du är grym.” Even ställer sig upp och ler mot honom och tar ett stadigt tag om hans hand. ”Ska du inte gå någon faddergrej idag?” Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Det var en grej ikväll men jag vet inte. Är helt slut alltså. Kör på det imorgon istället. Kanske blir öl då.” Even blinkar åt honom. ”Öl är öl?” Isak nickar. ”Öl är öl.” 

”Så”, Even drar in honom i en kram igen och smyger med fingrarna in under kanten på hans T-shirt, ”äggröra och Fifa nu?” Isak tittar på honom och känner sig som en öppen bok. ”Eh ja?” Han biter sig i läppen igen men denna gången är det inte av nervositet. ”Och den som tömmer i tvättstugan får treat?” Even trycker till med händerna om hans midja och viskar ett svar i hans öra. ”Deal.”


End file.
